Just One Delivery
by Simdle
Summary: When Ditzy Doo is about to lose her job, she must successfully deliver her first package to a Ms. Princess Twilight Sparkle.


This is my first FanFiction! Hooray! Don't like it? Don't flame it!

It was a beautiful, bright sunny day in Ponyville as Ditzy Doo, a gray Pegasus Pony with Yellow walled eyes, a long blonde mane and tail, and resting on her head  
was a blue hat with a Wing symbil on it, sat in the lobby of the Pony Express, waiting for her next delivery when suddenly she heard a loud voice over the P.A. System,  
not to far from her Tall, pointed ear.

"Ditzy! Get in my office right now!" it yelled

As Dizty trotted down the hallway happily, blissfully unaware of the situation that was about to occur, she thought of her favorite food,  
Muffins. Ditzy approached the Boss's office confidentially, until she accidentally hit a wall, knocking down a Picture of a  
Greyish-Brown Pegasi Mare with a faint blonde mane with her Cutie Mark visible, which appeared to be a small crate. Realizing her mistake Ditzy tried to  
put the portrait back up on the wall.

"All better." she said in a voice sounding like that of a little girl.

When she opened her boss's door, a Brown Stallion resembling the Mare in the Portrait she previously knocked down gave her a horrible,  
angry glare.

"Ditzy. It has come to my attention that in the three years you've worked here, that you haven't made one successful mail delivery. If you  
do not make a successful mail delivery by the end of the work day, Then you're fired!" The Colt said in a stern yet firm voice.

"You can count on me Sir!" Ditzy said as she saluted her boss notching her Blue hat back a bit.

"I've told you before this isn't the Wonderbolts, you don't need to salute me." The colt replied with an annoying look on his face.

Ditzy turned around to leave the office accidentally knocking a vase full of Posies.

"Sorry sir I'll clean it up." Ditzy said a low apologetic voice

As she cleaned up the vase she left the office and trotted down the hallway, back in her own world, She approached the front desk to find a delivery to make.

"We need you to deilver this package to the Ponyville Library to a Ms. Princess Twilight Sparkle, It's not that far from here sweetie, you should be fine." A Pink Mare  
dis-interestingly said while focusing on filing her Hooves.

A conveyor belt carried out the small package Ditzy was to deliver, as she hopped out the door with joy knowing she would make her first successful delivery. The  
Ponyville was within sight from the Pony Express Building, as she trotted towards the library she set down the package and stopped to smell a flower, only to have an  
angry bee come out and chase her, Ditzy flew as fast her wings could take her to get away from the bee, when she flew up to a river she jumped in to outsmart the bee  
and get away. After the bee was gone she got out and dried herself off, she looked around for her package, when she couldn't find it she started panicking and  
frantically searched around for it. When she couldn't find it on land, Ditzy dove into the river, ignoring the stares of Ponyville residents. She swam around in the  
water looking for the little brown box, but failed to find it. As she walked our of the river, sad and disappointed with herself she started to make her way back to  
the Pony Express building when she noticed her package next to the flower she sniffed earlier. Filled with joy she picked it up and made her way to the Library, she  
approached the hollowed out tree, and walked up to the door, she knocked on it very loudly, when nopony answered she knocked again, and again, and again, when she  
realized nopony was home she began to panic again and looked around for the recpient. She noticed a Purple pony with a Dark blue tail that had Pink and Magenta  
Highlights. She swiftly flew towards the Mare and tackled her only for the mare to angrily ask,

"What's your problem!?"

Ditzy examined the pony noticing no horn, only wings, she apologized and continued to look for Twilight Sparkle, She later made it to Town Square and noticed Several  
Purple Ponies, Some with Wings, some with Horns,some with none, but nopony had both, She decided it was time for a Muffin break and made her way to Sugarcube Corner,  
when she entered a Pink Earth Pony greeted her in song,

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! Where everything is as delicous as can be! Welcome!" she sang,

"So what can I get ya? The usual Ditzy?" she asked

Ditzy nodded and the pony brought her a muffin for her to munh on. she still looked pretty sad.

"What wrong? Do you need a cheering up song?" she asked happily,

"No, I can't find a Ms. Princess Twilight Sparkle, I have a delivery for her." Ditzy replied

"Twilight Sparkle!? I know her she's my Bestest friend in the world!" The Pink pony said while grabbing Ditzy's Shoulder,

As the mare signaled Ditzy to follow her she told her,

"She should be at the Potion shop over there."

Ditzy was filled with joy, she flew over the Potion shop and opened the door. Twilight looked at her confused until Ditzy handed her the package,

"Yes! My Hydra Scales are here! I can finally finish my Energy Potion! Thanks Ditzy! Twilight said excitedly as she jolted out the door,

Ditzy went outside and sat under tree, smiling knowing she'd done a good job delivering today, and she only had one thing on her mind, Muffins.

The end.

Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
